Love Me,Please?
by Aleera Yuki
Summary: Sasuke yang mengejar Hinata yang masih mencintai orang 'itu'/"Kau harus mencintai sepupuku Hinata"kata karin sambil tersenyum. ga pandai bikin Summary XD fic kedua :D


**Love Me,Please?**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC-Alur Berantakan-AU-Typo-Dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya.**

**Pair : Sasuke x Hinata and other pairing**

**Don't 't Leave.**

Pagi menjelang,mataharipun terbit. Cahayanya memasuki kamar seorang Lady Hyuuga dari sela-sela ventilasi. Cahaya matahari itupun mengenai wajah cantik nan damai milik hyuuga Hinata sang Lady Hyuuga. Tapi,tampaknya sang Hyuuga cantik itu tidak terganggu dengan sinar matahari tersebut.

_Tap Tap Tap_

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang teratur mendekati kamar Hinata

_Cklek_

Wangi aroma lavender memasuki indra pencium sosok yang baru saja masuk kekamar Hyuuga Hinata. Sosok itu adalah Hyuuga Karin kakak ipar Hinata.

Karin mendekati Hinata yang masih terlelap dibawah selimut tebal miliknya.

Karin duduk dipinggiran kasur Hinata yang berukuran _Queen Size _itu. Ia melirik sekilas kearah jam weker lucu berbentuk kepala panda yang ia berikan keHinata saat Hinata ulang tahun ke-17.

"Jam 06:15,kenapa anak ini tidak mengaktifkan alaramnya?" gumam Karin

Dan Karin kembali ketujuan awalnya,yaitu membangunkan Hinata. Ia membangunkan Hinata dari cara yang lazim sampai tak lazim. Tapi Hinata tidak bangun juga. Lama-lama Karin jengkel dengan adik kesayangannya ini.

"Hinata ini sudah siang" kata Karin sembari mengguncangkan tubuh Hinata

Tak bergerak.

"Lady Hyuuga sayang,ini sydah jam 6 lewat loh" kata Karin lagi seraya menarik selimut abu-abu Hinata

"hu-um" Hinata bergumam dan menggeliat pelan.

Perlahan-lahan hinata membuka kelopak mata yang menutupi mata indahnya itu. Sambil mengusap matanya yang masih lengket ia tersenyum. Membayangkan wajah Nee-channya yang merengut. Ia terkekeh.

"Tidak lucu"dengus wanita berambut merah itu

"hihi,Karin-nee lucu sekali kalau memasang wajah seperti itu"kata Hinata sambil nyengir tak berdosa

Karin memutar bola matanya yang terhalang kaca mata minusnya,tapi tak kehilangan pesona mata _Ruby_-nya.

"Ini sudah siang Hinata sayang" kata Karin penuh penekanan seraya beranjak untuk membuka horden dan jendela kamar Hinata agar matahari dan udara pagi masuk kedalam kamar Hianata.

"Iya aku tau" kata Hinata seraya beranjak mengambil handuk dan mandi.

Karin tersenyum melihat tingkah Hinata '_padahal sudah besar,tapi tetap saja tingkah lakunya seperti anak kecil'_ batin Karin geli.

"Karin-nee tunggu dibawah ya Hinata, kita sarapan bersama dan jangan lupa percepat gerakan mu" teriak Karin didepan pintu kamar Hinata

"Oke" teriak Hinata dari dalam kamar mandi yang terletak didalam kamar mewahnya itu.

000

Hinata keluar kamar mandi dengan wajah segarnya,segera ia membenahi diri agar tidak terlambat sekolah. Ia tak mau dihukum karena terlambat dating kesekolah.

'_Hyuuga dihukum itu terdengar konyol sekali'_ batin Hinata

Sekarang Hinata sudah siap dengan seragam sekolahnya. Baju seragam putih selengan khusus untu hari senin dan selasa. Dasi merah bergaris oranye,blazer hitam yang membungkus tubuh indahnya,serta rok hitam lipit diatas lutut miliknya.

Hinata bercermin dikaca meja riasnya_'Takut ada yang kuranang' _piker Hinata

Dilihat wajahnya dengan teliti, bersih tanpa noda seperti jerawat,komedo atau flek-flek hitam seperti remaja seusianya. Mata yang besar dan bewarna unik yaitu _Amethyst _, hidung mancung yang mungil, pipi _chubby _yang merah karena udara yang agak dingin,serta bibir peach alami yang tipis dan mungil menambah nilai plus untuk Hinata. Oh,jangan lupa kulit yang putih nan mulus yang diidamkan banyak kaum hawa.

"Perfect" gumamnya

Segeralah ia turun tak lupa membawa kunci mobil dan tas jinjingnya. Sampai dilantai satu rumahnya ia menemukan Karin yang sedang membaca novel dan Hyuuga Neji selaku kakak kandungnya tengah membaca Koran harian.

"Ohayou Neji-nii Karin-nee" sapa Hinata ceria

Neji dan Karin keduanya menoleh kearah Hinata yang sudah duduk dan menikmati susu yang dibuat oleh maid.

"Ohayou Hime" balas keduanya bersamaan dan melempar senyum untuk Hinata

Hinatapun membalas senyuman kedua orang yang sangat ia sayangi. Seandainya ada Hyuuga Hiashi selaku Tou-sannya dan Hyuuga Hotaru kaa-sannya pasti meja makan ini akan terasa ramai. Dan pasti kaa-sannya bahagia karena sudah mempunyai menantu seperti Karin.

Tapi,sayangnya khayaln Hinata itu tidak bisa jadi kenyataan. Hyuuga Hiashi sekarang ada diAmerika untuk mengurus perusahaan,sedangkan Hyuuga Hotaru sudah meninggal saat kecelakaan pesawat. Hinata murung,tapi segera ia mengembalikan wajah cerianya,ia tak mau merepotkan kedua kakaknya itu.

Mereka sarapan dan tak ada yang bicara,sudah diterapkan di keluarga Hyuuga bahwa saat makan tidak ada yang bicara.

"Aku selesai"kata Hinata sambil mengelap mulutnya dengan tissue. Segera ia bangkit dari duduknya dan menuju pintu depan "Aku berangkat dulu ya" teriak Hinata yang sudah melesat kearah mobilnya. Neji dan Karin pu tersenyum,tapi tak ada dari keduanya menjawab. Karena mereka masih makan.

000

Hinata menuju sekolah dengan mobil sport bewarna merah metalik miliknya yang diberikan Tou-sannya saat ia ulang tahun. Ia melaju dengan kecepatan rata-rata,ia tak mau terlalu kencang megendarai mobil,bukan karena ia tidak lihai membawa mobi,tapi ia tak mau mendapatkan ia terbaring dirumah sakit.

Hinata memasuki halam sekolahnya yang elit dan megah. Ia memarkirkan mobilnya ditempat khusus parker mobi. Ia turun dari mobil dan terlihatlah mobil mahal berjer ria. Hinata berjalan dikoridor Giko Konoha High School. Sekolah khusus anak orang kaya dan pintar. Banyak anak pengusaha tinggi bersekolah disini. Seperti,Hyuuga,Sabaku,Namikaze,Yamanaka,Lee,Inuzuk a,Aburame,Nara,Uchiha dan masih banyak lagi. Teringat akan Uchiha ia mendadak jadi kesal.

Uchiha Sasuke. Putra bungsu dari pengusaha ternama Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto serta adik dari Kepala polisi Tokyo Uchiha Itachi. Cowok yang dikenal sangat kejam dan dingin itu bisa bikin Hinata kesal. Oh,bayangin saja cowok keren dan tampan seperti Sasuke bisa bikin kesal Hinata? Ajaib.

Karena setiap pagi Uchiha itu selalu seperti ini…

"Ohayou Hime-chan" sapa seseorang beriris onyx dan berambut Sasuke.

"Ohayou" balas Hinata datar

"Kenapa tidak tersenyum untukku?"Tanya Sasuke dengan OOC-nya.

Hinata memasang tampang jijik. Ini Sasuke yang dingin tapi bisa lumer juga ya didepan kekasihnya. Tapi Hinata malah tidak suka dengan perlakuan Sasuke padanya. Padahal gadis yang lain ingin berada diposisinya.

"Sasuke-kun aku ingin masuk" kata Hinata malas. Saat ini Hinata dan Sasuke sedang berada didepan pintu masuk kelas meraka. Dengan posisi sasuke yang menghalangi jalan masuk kekelas

"Tersenyum dulu" kata Sasuke

Akhirnya Hinata tersenyum juga walau terpaksa. Sasuke suka dengan wajah Hinata yang seperti itu.

"Silahkan masuk Lady-ku" kata Sasuke

Blush

Sontak wajah Hinata merah karena Neji dan Karin yang berkata seperti itu dia biasa saja. Tapiu, ini Sasuke yang notabene adalah pacar 'terpaksa'nya. Walau terpaksa dia juga malu.

Hinata cepat-cepat masuk kekelas diikuti murid yang lain karena terhalang oleh Sasuke dan Hinata. Oh,jangan lupa fans sasuke yang tepar dengan hidung mimisan serta kepala pusing dan mual-mual-oke berlebihan.

Hinata duduk dibangku kedua dari belakang. Pastinya ia sebangku dengan Sasuke. Dibelakang bangku mereka ad Shikamaru Nara dan Gaara Sabaku. Didepan mereka ada Yamanaka Ino dan Lee Ten-ten.

Sasuke sedang bercakap-cakap dengan Shikamaru dan Gaara dengan cara membalikkan kursinya menghadap Gaara. Sedangkan Hinata bergosip ria dengan dua sahabatnya.

"Kau sudah mulai mencintainya?"Tanya Ino berbisik kearah Hinata.

Hinata diam

"kalian sudah setahun pacaran Hinata" tambah Ino lagi

"belum" jawab Hinata santai

"Dia itu tampan loh hianata" kata Ten-Ten pelan, takut suaranya terdengar oleh Sasuke orang yang sedang dibicarakan.

"Kuharap aku bisa mencintainya. Tapi belum saat ini." Kata Hinata "hatiku hanya 'miliknya' saja" tambah Hinata lagi

"Kuharap secepatnya kau Mencintai sepupuku Hinata" kata Ino sambil tersenyum

"Akan kucoba" balas Hinata

Tanpa disadari oleh ketiganya,objek yang dibicarakan mereka mendengar apa yang dibicarakan. Hatrinya sakit,sangat sakit. Ia mencintai Hinata. Tapi Hinata mencintai orang 'itu'

Sasukepun kembali dengan posisi duduk yang benar. Ia memerhatikan Hinata yang sedang bersenda gurau dengan dua sahabatnya.

'_Kapan kau mencintaiku Hinata' _ batinnya

**TBC**


End file.
